Out Of Time (Fanfic)
This story uses my OCs Barron, Daisy, and Havok(If you want to use them in your story, ask first). Fun Fact: This was actually named after the song "Excision & Dion Timmer - Out of Time (Ft. Splitbreed)" Also, this is my first story on the wiki. Cut me some slack, ok? (But feel free to provide feedback/suggestions) Chapter 1__FORCETOC__ … Barron woke up with a pulsating headache. Dear Lord, ''it hurt. Barron got up and checked his surroundings, unsure of where he was. ''Where the heck am I? ''He thought. He decided to look around where he was. The whole place was trashed. There were shards of glass everywhere. He hurt his claws when he walked on the floor. ''Wait a second, ''he thought, ''This is MY house. Did I get robbed? Where’s Daisy?! His beloved wife, Daisy, had disappeared. Barron couldn’t imagine his life without her, as he loved her so much. “Daisy! Where are you?!” He called out. No answer. “Daisy!”. He had to find her. No one could keep him away from her. Barron frantically searched the house to see if she was ok. As he was running around the house, he found a trail of blood leading to the bedroom. “''Oh no'',” he said aloud. He wondered if someone had killed Daisy and dragged her in to the bedroom. He frantically ran inside of the room, to find the trail stop at a broken picture of Daisy and Barron together. A loud beep was heard in his head. “Hello, Barron….” said The Voice. “Who is this?” Barron asked. “That’s none of your concern. I’ve planted a chip in your head. That is how we are talking right now.” The voice was fuzzy; Barron couldn’t figure out who it was. He glanced down at his stomach to see a giant scratch, stitched together, with a set of numbers counting down. “You probably noticed that your wife is missing-“ “What are these numbers for?!” Barron interrupted. “I’ll explain that in a second,” The voice started,”but first, you must comply with my instructions. You must do as I say and WHEN I say it. UNDERSTAND?” “…Why should I listen to you?” Barron said, angrily. “If you want to live to see your wife again, you will. This leads me to explain the set of numbers. There is a time bomb inside of you. If you complete each task, these numbers will increase, giving you more time to live.” The Voice stated. As he said that, the numbers in Barron’s stomach went up. “But,” The Voice continued, “if you show defiance, these numbers will drop, and you will explode.”. As The Voice said that, the numbers dropped, then went back to normal. “Do as I say, and you live to see your wife again.” He continued. “Here, I’ll put her on here.” The sounds in Barron’s head went fuzzy. “sssss—Barron? Hello?” Daisy called through the chip. Barron gasped. “DAISY!” Barron called, “What are they doing to you?!” “Barron! I don’t want you to die…” Daisy started crying. “They’re manipulating you! They’re going to—“ The voice cut out. “DAISY! ARE YOU STILL THERE?!” Barron cried out. “Do as I say so you can live to see your wife again.” The Voice said. Barron fell to the floor, crying. He ''had ''to see her again. He had to comply with The Voice’s evil commands, or he’d die. He’d never felt so furious and upset in his enter life. Chapter 2 c͉̼̰̍̋̈́ͫ̍̓o̷̫̫̤͍ͤ̐̽ͪ̏͗ͣͅm̨͈̆̉̌ͬͮ̋̌̂ị̴̢̟̟̃͒ͣ̎̿͟n̶̜̬̤ͫ͑͂̈́ͤ̈̈̀̚ǵ̸̤̬͌ ̺͙͉͆ͯ͝s̨̭̗͛ͩͭͅȏ̵̧̟͍͎͔̘̳́ͩͅò̱̭̭͔̼͍̟ͧͭ͌̊͜n̒ͩ̈̀̔͏̡̢̺͇̣̣͇̺͔̲.̴̮̹̟̣̪ͣ̌́ͧͩ́.̮̞͉̜̤ͧ̿̂̍.̸̧̛̰͉̯ͭ̔̊̃ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)